


Incident Reports

by Rexotec



Series: SCP Foundation Files - Overwatch [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Documentation, I should probably add what the Specimens are, Incidents happen, Profanity, Reports on the BIG ones, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexotec/pseuds/Rexotec
Summary: Warning: You are currently accessing classified files. If you continue without proper authorisation you will be terminated.Warning: These incidents directly relate to several Keter-Class SCPs. Lack of knowledge about these SCPs' properties or behaviour is not recommended before reading these reports.





	1. Incident-049096-A

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this does link to my previous work (I'm a little too passionate about this)

Items Involved:

  * SCP-049
  * SCP-096



On █th of November ███, it was agreed to conduct a meeting between SCP-049 and SCP-096 to discuss their knowledge of one another and their activities before Foundation acquisition. SCP-049 followed standard containment protocol, and appeared initially interested in the proposed arrangement, stating it ‘would be good to see him again’. Confirmation of SCP-096 as male has been received.

SCP-096 was asked about it in the following interview.

 

Interview-096-7

Interviewer: Dr. █████ Mahant

Interviewee: SCP-096

> [BEGIN LOG]
> 
> Mahant: Greetings, SCP-096. I hope you are aware of our containment of SCP-049.
> 
> SCP-096: I don’t have access to your _designations_ for us. Who?
> 
> Mahant: I believe you knew her as Ana. You were found together when the Foundation located you.
> 
> SCP-096: Yes, I know her. Why?
> 
> Mahant: We believe that the two of you meeting would provide am impressive opportunity to the Foundation in studying the two of you.
> 
> SCP-096: Don’t lecture me on this. I know what you people have done. What you’re still doing. You’ve got people locked down here for kicking dirt-
> 
> Mahant: We are in possession of several dangerous individuals. I believe you do not possess knowledge of SCP-076 or SCP-106-
> 
> SCP-096: Gabriel was [REDACTED] of mine once… before you-
> 
> Mahant: I believe we are getting off track. Would you like to meet Ana?
> 
> SCP-096: [Silence]
> 
> Mahant: We do need an answer, Jack.
> 
> SCP-096: Fine.
> 
> [END LOG]

 

After this, SCP-096 was compliant in arriving under Task-Force OMEGA-12’s direction.

█th of November, both SCPs arrived at Area-14-B, considered the most defendable location should a security breach occur. Task-Force OMEGA-12 Specimen-14 was stationed outside SCP-076’s Containment Chamber, which was on lockdown at the time. This had originally been denied by O-5 Command due to Specimen-14’s personality profile, but was eventually overridden due to expertise.

> At 11:38, both SCP-049 and SCP-096 were brought into an interview room.
> 
> Former Head Researcher Dr. ████ Harris, while unknown at the time to himself and all personnel working with him, had cut his ear while shaving beforehand.
> 
> He was brought to the interview room by Task-Force OMEGA-12 Specimen 6’s Division.
> 
> At 13:04, all communication with Area-14-B was cut off.
> 
> At 13:12, Specimen-14 made contact, requesting Area-14-B be subject to incineration. When pressed for details, it explained [DATA EXPUNGED]. Request for incineration immediately approved. Specimen-14 ordered to stay in Area-14-B to ensure lockdown protocols remain in effect. Incineration process expected to commence at 13:17.
> 
> [DATA EXPUNGED]
> 
> At 13:17, total incineration of Area-14-B commenced.
> 
> At 13:19, SCP-076 breached containment, engaging Specimen-14 in combat.
> 
> At 16:45, SCP-076 was decapitated. Area-14-B suffered major structural damage due to the fight, incineration of the supporting installation, and damage sustained from the [DATA EXPUNGED] created by SCP-049 and SCP-096.
> 
> At 16:47, after structural failure of Area-14-B, incineration process considered to have been successful and procedure was finalised.
> 
> [DATA EXPUNGED]
> 
> At 16:52, Task-Force OMEGA-12 was dispatched to recover Specimen-14, and contain SCP-049 and SCP-096, both of which had survived the fire due to unknown means. All instances of [DATA EXPUNGED] had been subdued.
> 
> At 16:53, SCP-076’s skeleton was contained.

 

Incident-049096-A resulted in the deaths of ██ personnel, and █ members of Task-Force OMEGA-12. When asked, SCP-076 confirmed its reasons for breaching containment arose due to it ‘smelling smoke’. SCP-076’s chamber was excused from the incineration procedure, and reasons for it leaving its cell are unknown. Requests to arrange a meeting between SCP-049 and SCP-096 are all subsequently denied with vehemence. Any personnel attempting to arrange such a meeting will be subject to D-Class classification or termination.


	2. Incident-0732521-A

Items Involved:

  * SCP-073
  * SCP-02521



On █rd June ███, SCP-2521 breached containment due to an un-redacted copy of its SCP-File accidently brought within 500 metres of the Specimen. Site was immediately subjected to lockdown.

Specimen-4’s Division was instructed to intercept and neutralise SCP-2521, which conflicted with current designations it had been given.

 

Head Commander █████ Keating of Specimen Division-4 reported this to O-5 Command. The following is a transcript of the conversation. 

> [BEGIN LOG]
> 
> O-5: _SCP-2521 has breached containment. Specimen Division-4 is to immediately intercept and neutralise the target._
> 
> Keating: Negative. The Division will be delayed. We’re currently in transit with SCP-073.
> 
> O-5: _All other Divisions of Task-Force OMEGA-12 are at too far a distance. Resume transit of SCP-073 after re-containment._
> 
> Keating: [Pause]
> 
> O-5: _Failure to comply will result in immediate downgrade to D-Class personnel._
> 
> Keating: Permission to use SCP-073 in re-containment?
> 
> O-5: [After Pause] _Granted._
> 
> [END LOG]

 

Specimen-4’s Division arrived onsite at 21:04, and proceeded to brief SCP-073 in re-containing SCP-2521. Briefing proceeds as follows.

> [BEGIN LOG]
> 
> Keating: Okay, 73, have we told you about SCP-2521?
> 
> SCP-073: I assume you mean the [REDACTED]?
> 
> Keating: What-… well, that’s one way of putting it. Okay, it’s going to come down this corridor, and start firing at us. I just want you to stand right there for now.
> 
> SCP-073: I believe you want me to reflect the [REDACTED] projectiles.
> 
> Keating: Yeah, is that okay?
> 
> SCP-073: I do not see a problem with it. Your Division had best take cover.
> 
> [END LOG]

 

The Task Force positioned themselves in Corridor 17-E, locking down the rest of the facility.

> At 21:07, Specimen Division-4 located SCP-2521’s position on radar, and the Task-Force was evacuated under SCP-073’s advice.
> 
> At 21:09, SCP-073 noted it had visual sight of SCP-2521.
> 
> At 21:10, SCP-2521 switched itself to Sentry Mode.
> 
> At 21:11, SCP-2521 was neutralised.
> 
> At 21:25, SCP 2521 was contained.

 

SCP-073 was moved back to its Containment Chamber after being thanked for its efforts. SCP-2521 was asked about the Incident, and responded in distress to the mention of SCP-073. Staff are recommended not to bring up the incident in front of SCP-2521 again.

Note from Commander █████ Keating: _Why the hell didn’t we think of this before? Request to move SCP-073 into Task-Force OMEGA-12._

Response from O-5 Command: _Due to the results of the Containment Breach, and the fact that 0 Casualties were sustained, this request has been noted and pending approval._

 

Addendum-0732521A-a: As of July █th ███, SCP-073 has been accepted into Task-Force OMEGA-12, under Specimen-14’s Division.

Addendum-0732521A-b: As of July █th ███, SCP-073 has been moved from Specimen-14’s Division to Specimen-3’s Division, due to concerns about Specimen-14’s affiliation with SCP-076, and the conversation that took place at 18:42 that evening between the two of them.

 

> [BEGIN LOG]
> 
> [DATA EXPUNGED]
> 
> [END LOG]

 

Note to Personnel: _Like I’ve said, this conversation is not going on record._

_-Dr._ ███ █ _Grant._


	3. Incident-0732521-B

Items Involved:

  * SCP-073
  * SCP-2521



On █th February ███, at 02:23 SCP-2521 breached containment due to a previously unknown trigger. This initiated a more aggressive ‘rage’ state than anticipated, which led to the discovery of SCP-2521’s ‘Tank’ mode.

Within ten minutes of the breach, 48% of all onsite personnel had been killed. A Tier-3 Emergency was initiated requiring 3 Divisions of Task-Force OMEGA-12 to be sent.

Task-Force Divisions sent:

  * Specimen Division-3 (Containing SCP-073)
  * Specimen Division-4 (SCP-2521’s Primary Containment Division)
  * Specimen Division-14 (Primary Tier-3 Response Division)



It is currently unknown who was responsible for calling Specimen-14’s Division, but due to the fact that Specimen-14 is commonly used for Tier-3 Emergencies, and that the personnel responsible are likely casualties of Incident-0732521-B, this is not currently being looked into.

> At 02:28, Task-Force OMEGA-12 Specimen-4’s Division arrived onsite, but was unable to contain SCP-2521. Resulted in loss of █ personnel in the Division.
> 
> At 02:34, Breach upgraded to Tier-3 Emergency, initiating the request of 2 more Divisions.
> 
> At 02:48, Task-Force OMEGA-12 Specimen Division-14 arrived onsite, and Specimen-14 immediately engaged SCP-2521.
> 
> At 02:51, Task-Force OMEGA-12 Specimen Division-3 arrived onsite. Commander █████ Keating attempted to relieve Specimen-14 beforehand, but was unsuccessful.
> 
> At 02:54, SCP-073 came into contact with SCP-2521 and Specimen-14, who had succeeded in partially immobilising SCP-2521.
> 
> At 02:55, SCP-073 [REDACTED]
> 
> At 02:56, Specimen-14 [REDACTED] with its remaining limb, resulting in brutal physical conflict between the two.
> 
> At 03:04, SCP-2521 had repaired itself to full capacity while still in its ‘rage’ state. Specimen-14 was alerted, but did not act on it, telling Commander Keating to ‘[REDACTED] off’.
> 
> At 03:06, all three Specimens had engaged each other.
> 
> At 03:12, SCP-073 [REDACTED] Specimen-14, who was rendered presently inoperative.
> 
> At 03:13, SCP-073 neutralised SCP-2521.
> 
> At 03:14, Contact was lost with Specimen Divisions-3, 4 and 14.
> 
> At 3:20, Security footage showed [REDACTED]
> 
> At 3:26, Specimen-14 tore off SCP-073’s faceplate.
> 
> [REDACTED]
> 
> At 4:13, SCP-073 was re-contained.

 

Task-Force OMEGA-12 Specimens 3 and 4 were both recovered intact. Commander Keating’s remains were found shortly afterwards. Specimen-14’s [REDACTED] was recovered without incident, and it shortly recovered after 19 hours. With reluctance, Specimen-14 returned the faceplate to SCP-073, in the process calling it [REDACTED]. Recovery time was lengthened by 4 hours.

SCP-073 was asked about its contrastingly unusual behaviour in the following interview, conducted 4 days after Incident-0732521-B.

 

Interview-073-21

Interviewer: Dr. █████ Mahant

Interviewee: SCP-073

> [BEGIN LOG]
> 
> Mahant: May I ask about what happened last Tuesday?
> 
> SCP-073: [Swearing in Japanese]
> 
> Mahant: [After pause] Could you repeat that, please?
> 
> SCP-073: No, you may not ask about what happened last Tuesday.
> 
> Mahant: The Foundation needs to know about this. It resulted in massive losses in staff onsite, which could have easily been avoided.
> 
> SCP-073: Are you blaming me, the [REDACTED] Unit, or that [Japanese Word] thing you call Specimen-14?
> 
> Mahant: We just want to know what happened.
> 
> SCP-073: That _thing_ ripped off my face-mask after it should have crawled away to die. And you believe what I did was unnecessary?
> 
> Mahant: Your actions resulted in the death of ██ personnel. What you describe was the aftermath… but I believe you will refuse to comment any further. Regardless, thank you for your time. Do you have any other requests while we’re here?
> 
> SCP-073: [REDACTED] Specimen-14.
> 
> [END LOG]

 

SCP-073 is now noted to be showing behavioural patterns similar to SCP-076. Pending request to upgrade to Keter Class.


	4. Incident-073076-A

Incident-073076-A

Items Involved:

  * SCP-073
  * SCP-076



It is currently unknown how SCP-073 obtained precise knowledge of SCP-076’s location. Current evidence suggests it learnt of this through Specimen-14 during Incident-0732521-B.

It is known that this event took place shortly after Incident-0732521-B, and that SCP-073’s behaviour was dangerously mimicking that of SCP-076. Specimen had been contained to its cell in the meantime, and a Request to upgrade it to Keter Class was pending approval.

On █th March ███, SCP-073 breached containment, killing ██ personnel, initiating a Tier-1 Emergency. Task-Force OMEGA-12 was asked to neutralise it. Specimen-14 personally requested permission to contain SCP-073. Request was denied.

Task-Force OMEGA-12 Specimen-2’s Division was instructed to re-contain SCP-073.

 

> At 23:04, SCP-073 killed Senior Researcher █████ █. Forester, stealing her ID card, which contained Level 4 Security Clearance.
> 
> At 23:06, Task-Force OMEGA-12 Specimen-2 arrived onsite.
> 
> At 23:07, SCP-073 moved offsite. Location became unknown. All of Task-Force OMEGA-12 was released. Breach upgraded to a Tier-2 Emergency.
> 
> At 23:35, SCP-073 was spotted in Area-14-B, moving toward SCP-076’s Containment Chamber. Breach immediately upgraded to a Tier-3 Emergency. Area-14-B subject to lockdown.
> 
> At 23:42, Task-Force OMEGA-12 Specimen-14 arrived onsite under orders from O-5 Command.
> 
> [REDACTED]
> 
> At 23:46, SCP-073, using █████ █. Forester’s ID card, overrode the Containment Security Protocols for SCP-076’s Containment Chamber.
> 
> At 23:47, SCP-073 manually overrode the Killing Corridor 50,000-volt defence system. Breach now upgraded to a Tier-4 Emergency.
> 
> At 23:49, SCP-076 breached containment.
> 
> At 23:50, SCP-076 encountered SCP-073.
> 
> At 00:00, [DATA EXPUNGED]
> 
> At [DATA EXPUNGED]
> 
> [DATA EXPUNGED]
> 
> [DATA EXPUNGED]
> 
> At 04:23, Task-Force OMEGA-12 successfully contained SCP-073 and SCP-076.

 

Specimen-14 was retrieved ████████, recovering in ███ hours.

SCP-073 has been upgraded to Keter-Class, and is subject to complete lockdown at all times. Specimen displays highly aggressive behaviour similar to that of SCP-076.

SCP-076’s skeleton was moved back to its cell, and was successfully contained. Specimen subject to mandatory termination every 48-72 hours. Task designated to Task-Force OMEGA-12 Specimen 1’s Division.

Both SCPs placed under ████████.

 

 

> NOTE TO PERSONNEL: _UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES ARE ANY PERSONNEL TO ENTER EITHER SCP CHAMBER. BOTH ARE CONSIDERED CONTINUOUS TIER-1 EMERGENCIES UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE._
> 
> _-O5 COMMAND._

 

Incident-073076-A resulted in the deaths of ███ onsite personnel and ██ members of Task-Force OMEGA-12. The Incident is now listed under Major Foundation Breaches since 19██.

 

Addendum-073076A-a: Following the event, SCP-073 has shown a lapse in hostility since the Incident. While behavioural patterns are still nonstandard, the Specimen has not tried to breach containment since. An Interview recommended.

-Note from O-5 Command: _Approved._

 

Interview-073-22

Interviewer: Dr. █████ Mahant

Interviewee: SCP-073

 

> [BEGIN LOG]
> 
> Mahant: Before we begin, do you have any requests.
> 
> SCP-073: [REDACTED] Specimen-14.
> 
> Mahant: With that in exception.
> 
> SCP-073: [Silence]
> 
> Mahant: May I ask why you tried to engage SCP-076?
> 
> SCP-073: [Swearing in Japanese]
> 
> Mahant: Please answer the question, Genji.
> 
> SCP-073: [After Pause] You would not understand.
> 
> Mahant: Please try, nonetheless.
> 
> SCP-073: I was under the belief that [Begins speaking in Japanese] and finish it, once an-… it does not matter. You cannot help that _thing._
> 
> Mahant: I understand your… aversion to SCP-076, but you must understand that Foundation protocol means we have to safeguard everything we contain.
> 
> SCP-073: You do not even know what it has done. Has it even bothered to tell you [REDACTED], and what it did then? Has it even told you its name?
> 
> Mahant: [After pause] Do you know the Identity of SCP-076?
> 
> SCP-073: [Silence]
> 
> Mahant: Genji?
> 
> SCP-073: Its name is Hanzo.
> 
> [END LOG]

Note: At this point SCP-073 ceased to talk and became unresponsive to questions asked by Dr. █████ Mahant.

 

Addendum-073076A-b: As SCP-073’s behavioural patterns have returned to normal for █ weeks, downgrade to ‘Euclid’ Class pending approval.

 

Addendum-073076A-c: Following the Incident, SCP-076’s behavioural patterns have downgraded significantly in the past █ weeks, and it has not attempted to breach containment since. Mandatory Termination has been lifted. An Interview recommended.

-Note from O-5 Command: _Approved. Proceed with Caution._

 

Interview-076-2

Interviewer: Dr. █████ Mahant

Interviewee: SCP-076

 

> [BEGIN LOG]
> 
> Mahant: Is there a reason for your sudden change in behaviour?
> 
> SCP-076: [Silence]
> 
> Mahant: [After Pause] Did you want to talk to Foundation personnel about something?
> 
> SCP-076: [Silence]
> 
> Mahant: Is your change in behaviour in some way linked to your encounter with-
> 
> SCP-076 [Begins Swearing in Japanese]
> 
> Mahant: The Foundation would like to know why you’ve been so cooperative with us recently.
> 
> SCP-076: [In English] The Foundation can [REDACTED] off. You’re right. It _is_ my fault. And I do _not_ regret it in the _slightest._ If I could, I would [Speaking in Japanese] until nothing remained of you all but blood and dust!
> 
> Mahant: The Foundation is not blaming you for anything at the moment, Seventy-Six.
> 
> SCP-076: [After pause] What?
> 
> Mahant: This interview was, like I said before, to know why you have not attempted to breach containment in █ weeks. It is listed as unusual behaviour.
> 
> SCP-076: [After pause] You would not understand.
> 
> Mahant: [After pause] After translations, SCP-073 was under the belief that [REDACTED]. However, he no longer thinks we can help you.
> 
> SCP-076: What he thinks does _not_ concern me. I will [Begins speaking in Japanese] him until he-
> 
> Mahant: I understand. You should know he submitted a formal request to have you permanently terminated.
> 
> SCP-076: Insolent little [REDACTED]. He can burn in hell after everything he has-
> 
> Mahant: Hanzo, calm down.
> 
> SCP-076: [Silence]
> 
> [REDACTED]
> 
> SCP-076: [Swearing in Japanese] [REDACTED]
> 
> [END LOG]
> 
>  

Notes: This was the second interview ever conducted with SCP-076, due to security constraints. The first interview resulted in provocation of SCP-076 and a subsequent Tier-3 Emergency Containment Breach.

In addition, this is the first time SCP-076 has been addressed by name. Further use is currently not recommended.

 

Addendum-073076A-d: _Seeing as SCP-076’s behaviour patterns are unpredictable at best, perhaps we could consider this a nicer time period? I know that Incident-073076-A was a Tier-4 Emergency, but they both have become easier to contain because of it. Request to let them meet again in a controlled environment?_

_-_ _Dr._ █████ _Mahant_

> -Response from O-5 Command: _Request to let SCP-073 and SCP-076 encounter one another again denied with vehemence. Both are to be subject to previous standard Containment Procedures, and are never to be let near each other at any given point in time._


End file.
